The Ultimate Revenge
by illforever
Summary: Harry is having unusual feelings towards his best friend Ron, it seems the more he tries to tell Ron, the harder it gets. To make matters even worst, Voldemort along with his greatest deatheater, Draco Malfoy, are creating a scheme that will be his ultima
1. Unexpressed Feelings

The night was silent and still at the Burrow that July night, the only sounds that could be heard were Ron's snoring, and the squeaking of Harry Potter's bed as he tossed and turned in his sleep, the dream he was having was quite disturbing and ludicrous. After about five minutes he finally couldn't take it any more, so he woke up, drenched in sweat and breathing sweaty, he looked around the attic, and saw Ron sleeping, recalling Ron's participation in this dream. He knew Ron would never do something like this, but he still looked at him with worried and pre-dissatisfied eyes.

But after a while of thoughts he finally came to reality and became conscious that it was just a dream, and there was nothing to worry about. He went back to sleep and was luckily not re-visited by this dream again, but he knew he would be haunted by the memories of this nightmare for a while.

The next morning Harry got out of bed to observe the usual site of Ron still stretched out on the bed sleeping. He took this moment to his advantage, he examined his best friend lying there, so innocent, so venerable, and especially so hot. He brought his eye sight from Ron's fiery red hair right down to his broad and lean shoulders. Then to the tight shirt on his chest and abdomen, the bottom was forced up by Ron's movements during the night, revealing Ron's skin and navel, and the fact that he had his boxers sticking out the top of his short's waistband.

His eyes wandered down farther and he saw a fairly large bulge in Ron's shorts, at this he turned away, embarrassed, but he didn't know why. He looked back at him, but now staring at his flawless and smooth face, especially his pure, soft, virgin lips.

He then realized he had spent enough time ogling his friend, and that if he didn't wake up Ron and get him to get dressed and go down stairs, his mom would definitely do so. So he walked up along side Ron's bed and sat down beside him, he then lightly shook Ron's side, and softly called his name. When this didn't work he got a feather and started tickling his face, when Ron woke up he wasn't too happy, but quickly forgave Harry.

Now that he was up, both him and Harry changed into there day clothes, Harry regularly turned around, for quick glimpses of Ron's body. Watching him pull his shirt off, seeing his shorts slip down, and the tiny but enjoyable hole in Ron's boxers. Plus Harry always had a strange fetish for socks, and Ron's were perfect, completely white, ankle-socks. Harry looked down at his which he loved just as much, they were also white, except for the writing on the extra-low cut rim, it read; HP ROX, he go them from his good friend Hermione, who was coming soon, only weeks before their 7th year.

Finally Ron and Harry were dressed so they ran downstairs, where it was only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley was reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee, while was Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast for everyone. When the boys got to the kitchen Mr. Weasley looked up from his newspaper;

"Well, good morning boys, it's a bit unusual to see you up so early." Ron looked at his dad with a smirk, then said, "Well, we wouldn't be up so early if Harry wasn't so scared of mom." He finished with a chuckle, but quickly stopped when seeing the expression on his mother's face. "Well boys, now that you're up you can Mrs. Weasley with setting the table." The boys both nodded and did so.

After breakfast Harry and Ron went out in the forest for a walk, they found their favorite tree, and climbed up on to it. They just sat on the branch for a couple of hours talking, talking about their excitement that Hermione was coming, also about the last couple of years they had been friends, about Cho, and Fleur, how in the 2nd year Harry had crush on Hermione, and how Ron liked her from 3rd year to 5th year, but that neither of them liked her anymore, and they realized that she and Viktor were way better off.

Soon the conversation went to something like this;

"Harry, do you like anyone now?" asked Ron nervously, wanting to know, but at the same time afraid of the answer he might get. Harry looked at him, a hundred things then went through his mind; 'Should I tell him?' 'If I did what would he say?' 'Should I lie?' 'And if I do will that ruin any chances I have with him?' 'Why does this have to be happening to-' "Harry?" said Ron still waiting for an answer. "Umm," started Harry, "I really don't know, I think I do, but I'm still not clear on it, it's really complicated." He answered. "Oh, ok." said Ron kind of relieved, but disappointed he didn't say any names.

Finally they realized they should get back to see if Hermione had arrived yet, they raced back and of course Ron won, due to his logger legs, when they got back Hermione wasn't there yet but news was.

"Ron, Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley, "Where have you been, we received an owl from Hermione telling us when she is to arrive." "What, when!" shot back Ron. "In 3 hours!" "3 hours?" inquired Harry taken aback. "Yes, now both of you go get cleaned up, showers, and Ron, Merlin clean up that room." said Mrs. Weasley cleaning up the mess from the lunch she was cooking.

Ron and Harry ran up the stairs, they agreed that Ron would go for a shower first, so he went in the bathroom closed the door and took all his clothes off, Harry who was leaning against the door on the other side heard the water turn on. How much he wished he could be in there to.

When Ron was done he got out, when he came out he was in only a towel rapped around his waist, Harry couldn't help but stare at the hot bit of flesh which was his friend. Harry went into the bathroom, took off his clothes revealing the -already known to him- boner he had, before going in he looked in full length mirror. He never thought he looked bad, yes he did have hairy legs, but what guy didn't.

He didn't have any chest hair, but he made for it with his stomach hair, underarm hair, and the hair at the base of his- "Harry," said Ron lightly knocking on the door. "Mate, are you all right?" he finished "Umm, yeah, why?" "Well just I didn't hear the water, I thought something was wrong."

"Oh, ok, well yeah, nothing's wrong, thanks though." "No problem." Harry was disillusioned, he hoped that Ron wanted to come in, and have a little fun with Harry. He could only dream, he looked back in the mirror, ran his fingers though his semi-long hair and sighed.

He took off his glasses, put them down on the sink edge and walked over to the tub, he leaned over the rim and turned the taps until the water was just right, he turned on the shower head, closed the curtain and got in, the water battered against him, though he knew Hermione would be there soon, he had to get rid of what was sticking out so obviously.

So he lied down on the tub floor, closed his eyes, let the water relax him, then he slipped his hand below his waist, and placed it on his member, he moved his hand up and down repeatedly and let his imagination do the rest.


	2. Things lost and things gained

"Hi!" shouted Hermione as she ran threw the door dropped her bags and hugged both boys, as the boys wrapped their arms around her their hands touched, Harry quickly moved his hand away and blushed. Hermione away and bombarded them with tones of questions, "How are you guys doing?" "Did you get my letter?" "Is the summer going good so far?" "How's Ginny?" "What's for dinner?" "So are we going watch the sunset tonight? It's been a while since I have."

Ron hadn't caught half of that but Harry got it all so he answered, "Good, yes, of course, I think she's pretty okay, ask Mrs. Weasley, and yeah probably." Ron just stared at the two of them, now completely lost, "Umm, guys lets bring Hermione's stuff up and do something." "Okie-Dokie." said Harry, but automatically regretting it, 'Okie-Dokie?' he thought 'Smooth Harry, Smooth.' he then ran up the stairs behind his friends.

After eating dinner they all were talking in the back yard on lawn chairs. "So Hermione how are things going with Viktor?" asked Ron chuckling. "Good. Thanks for asking." "Have you kissed him yet?" asked Ron now smirking, Hermione frowned, "That is none of your business." ♫Have you hugged him? Have you kissed him? Have you slept with him? ♫

"Ronald!" shot Mrs. Weasley, "That's it!" shouted Hermione getting up, her hand ignited with white fire, everyone shot back in surprise. Hermione then pointed her hand at Ron's window sending a ball of flames at it, when it went threw the window a spot on the roof exploded, she then pointed at the sky and rain started to flood down only on the house though.

"Hey!" that's my room, in seconds the rain stopped, "Oops." "Hermione? What exactly was that?" Harry asked in the way he always did to Hermione. "Umm, nothing." she answered. "Well the nothing sure did cause quite the chaos just then." said Mr. Weasley. "Grrr, it's nothing!" Hermione groaned as she ran inside. "I'll go talk to her said Ginny.

After a while Harry and Ron went upstairs to get ready for bed, the door looked normal so Ron hoped the whole thing was just an illusion. When they opened the door water poured out going all over shoes, it rushed down the stairs like tonnes of waterfalls. "Bloody Hell!" shouted Ron as he step back to avoid a book floating by. "Hermione!" he called down the stairs, Hermione came running up with Ginny, they saw the room everything half a foot up was soaked.

"Oh my Ron, I'm so sorry." said Hermione putting her hands over her mouth. "Well nothing important got wet, except for Harry's bed, so I guess you should apologize to him." Indeed Ron was right the hole had been blown over Harry's bed and it was soaked.

"I'm so sorry Harry, it was an accident I was aiming for Ron's bed." "Oh I see said Ron crossing his arms." "Well do you expect asking Hermione if she had slept with Viktor, especially in front of mum and dad." Ginny asked punching him in the arm.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Ron saw this as the perfect opportunity, but how to orchestrate properly. "Well mate the floor is obviously a no, the couch downstairs is scary at night and very hard. So, I don't know." "Well Ron, maybe you could be kind and share your bed!" said Ginny putting her hands on her hips. Both Harry and Ron jumped for joy inside that someone else suggested it, but nether of them knew if the other one wanted it.

"Well, if there no other way, and if Ron's okay with it." said Harry, "Well I guess if Harry is okay with it." "Are you both okay with it?" asked Ginny trying to end this infinite circle. "Yeah." "Yes." "Okay then its settled." she Hermione, "Well let's go." said Ginny "Just wait; don't tell Fred or George okay, not even mum and dad just in case they say something." "Ok." they both said as they walked down the stairs to Ginny's room.

Now they finally were alone, they went into the room and closed the door; they quickly changed into sleep garments. Ron put out the lamp and got into bed; Harry took off his glasses and climbed into bed beside Ron. "Oh, mate I thought you were going to sleep at the bottom." said Ron, Harry's spirits sunk, "Oh, ok I will." He responded, when he was just about to move Ron out his hand on Harry's chest, "No it's okay, I kind of like having a great dark arts fighter like you beside me, I feel protected.

He then moved his hand, Harry felt awesome inside, just hearing Ron say this and feeling Ron's hand on his chest. He felt his pants tighten; he hoped his friend didn't notice, Ron didn't. They know lied there both awake yet pretending to sleep, both just listening to each other breathing. Harry then subtly brought his hand over to Ron's knee and rested it there.

Ron felt his hand and smiled, he too now felt a boner arise, he wished he could also do this but he knew it would be very obvious, so he just lied there and enjoyed it. After a while Harry really did fall asleep, Ron then subtly rolled over wrapping his arm around Harry's chest, resting his head on Harry's neck, he also had his hand almost up Harry's sleeve he felt Harry's underarm hair.

Ron then wrapped his feet around Harry's left foot and felt that he was wearing his socks, the ones with HP ROX on them, Ron loved those, and he was glad he didn't wear his so he could feel the soft material against his bare skin, Harry woke up suddenly and felt Ron's dick sticking into his hips, and Ron's arm around him, he smiled and fell back to sleep.


End file.
